


Forgotten

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Maybe he just forgot something. He had to have just forgotten something.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request so hmu on Tumblr at train-whistles-at-night if u like it.

Shiv sits quiet in the corner of their "father"'s room. He left early in the day, said he had business to do.

Shiv doesn't walk around, doesn't explore. They know this home from top to bottom, and even if they didn't, they wouldn't risk it.

He would know if they moved something. If anything was out of place, it'd catch his eye, and he'd give Shiv hell for it. For daring to do something theu weren't told to do that wasn't productive. For daring to move. For daring to make decisions for themselves.

For daring to be anything other than perfect.

But sometimes, it's like it all goes away, like nothing bad ever happened. He's sweet, and gets them gifts. It's like he forgot everything he ever did wrong.

And Shiv likes those times, pretends they are forever, they might last forever. And it breaks their heart- and nearly one of their hands- every time they it doesn't.

It's been a long day, and Shiv hasn't moved. Hadn't done anything to get themselves in trouble. Dad isn't home and Shiv feels scared and lost. Lonely. It aches deep in their core and out through their wires, and they pretend it doesn't, and doesn't try to stretch the feeling away. Afraid of being imperfect.

Maybe he's gone away forever, Shiv thinks, and though with the way he treats them surely they should be delighted. But they don't know any of what he's doing is wrong, and so they are scared. Thinking dad is angry, and has left them forever, finally having grown tired and impatient of loving them.

And maybe he's just forgotten. Is just taking a little longer because he left something of his where he went. Nothing is wrong and he still loves Shiv and everything is fine.

The first option gnaws at Shiv's mind, and makes them antsy, so they force themselves into stassis, muttering how he has only just forgotten something, over and over, until their mind is blank and they don't talk anymore that night.


End file.
